


When it rains

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 2: Rain, IgNyx - Freeform, Ignyx Week 2019, LoL Corp. is a Fashion Marketing business., Lunafreya and Ravus are mentioned, M/M, Night Daggers, Prompto is also mentioned in passing along with Nyx's family., There is cursing/cussing and some risky imagery. >_>, This is mostly fluffly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Ignis reminisces about how he met his boyfriend upon obtaining his new job at LoL Corp.





	When it rains

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or Kingsglaive or any of their characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgNyx Week 2019 : Day 2 : Prompt used was Rain.

The clouds had been thick all day, the heavy rain that currently fell was inevitable. Ignis sat back in his plush swivel chair and heaved a sigh. It was just his luck. He’d planned a picnic with his boyfriend, and now they couldn’t do it. He had to smirk at the irony though, he supposed he should have expected the rain. It _was_ their anniversary after all, and on this same day the year before, they’d met because of the heavy rain of a sudden summer storm.

Ignis had only just started his secretarial position at The Line of Lucis corporation. Being the Vice President’s secretary wasn’t hard, but it was challenging enough that Ignis enjoyed it. He was constantly annoyed by the man as Noctis Lucis Caelum was rather lazy and tended to relegate his own work to others. Regis, the CEO and President of the company had hired Ignis for the position because he’d heard of his reputation for putting slackers to chore.

He had just gotten off work and was leaving the building, he’d not brought an umbrella as the skies had been clear that morning and the forecast hadn’t even hinted at eventual rain. But there it was, a deluge on his day. He’d dashed his way across the street, an arm thrown protectively above his glasses, and escaped nearly soaked through into the cafe there.

Glancing around he’d found an empty table in the corner and staked his claim by placing his rather wet jacket on the back of a chair. Then he had moved to the small line before the counter, ordering himself a hot mug of Ebony coffee. He’d been delighted when he found out he only had to go across the street for his favorite brand of coffee when he’d started working for LoL Corp, as it was lovingly called. When he had worked for Tenebrae Enterprises before, he’d had to go five blocks away for what he considered decent coffee. As it was, he was handed a steaming mug that smelled delicious, and he’d slowly made his way back to his jacket... to find a rather fine looking man sitting in his seat.

Ignis’ eyes had narrowed and he’d placed his coffee gently on the table top, “Excuse me, that’s my seat.”

Blue eyes looked him over with mild contempt, one eyebrow raised. The man was mostly dry, only the hem of his black slacks and his boots were wet, the umbrella resting against Ignis’ jacket was far more so. It did the man no favors in Ignis’ eyes when he spoke, “Oh? Is your name on it?”

Raising a brow of his own, Ignis pointed to the jacket and the embroidered name on the inside of the collar, “My names on the jacket, does that count?”

The handsome face gaped at him like a fish out of water for a long moment, then the man silently rose from the seat, grabbed up his umbrella and moved to the chair opposite. Both of Ignis’ brows were high by this time, but he slid into the vacated seat. “I’m Ignis, by the way.”

The man across from him was looking at his jacket like it had somehow wronged him, Ignis chuckled, they were rather similar, besides the fact that the other man’s was obviously at least one size larger if not two. He took a sip of his coffee and settled back into his chair, waiting.

The man’s face scrunched up, and then he glanced back at Ignis, “Sorry, I guess I was just too tired to realize I was still wearing my own. I tend to save myself a seat in the same way. And... I’m sorry for being a jackass. I’m Nyx.”

The larger man swung his arm over the table, holding his hand out to Ignis. Ignis took it and they shook, a jolt running along Ignis’ nerves from the contact. While the feeling unsettled him a bit, his pleasant smile didn’t slip from his face. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Nyx ducked his head, bit at his bottom lip for a moment, then looked back at Ignis, “Um, do you mind if I sit here? Are you meeting anyone? Or, just, wanna be alone?”

Ignis gave a quiet chuckle, “It’s quite alright if you sit there. I’m not going to bite, and I’m not waiting for anyone. Simply waiting for the rain to go away or at least die down so that I can go home.”

Nyx smiled at him, and Ignis was ashamed to admit that it did strange things to his insides. He’d never had someone he just met make him feel like a teenager with raging hormones before. He wasn’t liking it at all.

“Got caught in it? My sister insisted I take my umbrella today even though skies were clear. Wouldn’t let me leave for work without it. Honestly, I thought that if I didn’t just take it, she’d bring it to me at work anyway.” He chuckled and Ignis’ stomach flip-flopped, “I’m glad she made me bring it now though.”

Ignis nodded, “Yes, there was nothing in the forecast about it, so I left for work rather unprepared for rain. Luckily I work just across the way. Still, it was enough to soak me rather good.”

“You work for LoL Corp. huh? My father worked for them back when they were first starting.” Nyx smiled at him with an open honesty that drew Ignis in.

Ignis chuckled, “I’ll never get over people calling it LoL Corp.” He shook his head, “Yes, I started recently. It keeps me busy and I enjoy it.”

Nyx nodded, “Always nice to have a job you enjoy. I work at the Precinct around the corner, was just headed home for the night.”

It took Ignis a moment to realize what he meant by ‘precinct’, it was starting to gel already when the man finally took his jacket off and Ignis glimpsed the holstered gun and badge, and then it was obvious. “Do you enjoy your own work?”

Nyx grinned at him, “I do. Which is strange to most people. Somehow they think people become cops because someone died or was attacked, or whatever. Y’know, some kind of trauma sets them on the course. I just like the badge and enjoy helping people.”

His explanation garnered a grin from Ignis, “Helping people certainly is enjoyable.”

Nyx nodded, “I’ll be back, gonna grab some hot chocolate.”

Ignis watched him move up to the counter and order, not registering really that he was ‘staring’ at the man. He only seemed to notice when Nyx turned his head to look back at him. Ignis froze for half a second, then smiled and looked down at his coffee before taking a swallow. He did his best to settle his suddenly speeding heartbeat, confused as to why he was feeling this way over someone he barely knew. They’d just met after all, and it usually took Ignis _knowing_ someone before he could become attracted to them. He’d never felt a purely physical pull like this before.

When Nyx returned to his spot at the table Ignis looked up and gave him a vague smile, thinking that perhaps he should leave, rain or no. He wasn’t at all sure he could trust himself around this man, and it concerned him.

However, Nyx was instantly back to speaking to him, “So, what exactly do you do over there?”

Ignis melted a little, “I’m the secretary for the Vice President.”

Nyx’s eyebrows rose in concert, “Have do deal with Noctis huh? I hear he’s one of the best at making fashion designs marketable, but that he’s a bit lazy.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle, “‘A bit lazy’ is an understatement. Mr. Caelum hired me specifically because I’ve a reputation for not being cowed by higher ups. He hoped I’d be able to keep Noctis on task.”

“Ahh, and how’s that going so far?” Nyx’s voice betrayed a hint of amusement.

“Oh splendidly, Noctis ignores literally everything I say. Speaks over, around, and through me, and complains loudly everyday that he wishes he had a secretary again.” Ignis’ eyes glinted evilly, “So, I’ve schedule him in to be a judge for the next three upcoming catwalk shows for Ravus and Lunafreya Fleuret. Both of whom he seems to hate, though for two very different reasons.”

A choking sound was heard and Ignis had the satisfaction of watching hot chocolate shoot out of Nyx’s nose. Ignis hid his smile behind his coffee as Nyx got his breathing under control. “I... I think I might be in love with you.”

An elegantly raised brow was Ignis’ only response. Nyx shook his head and snorted, carefully took a swallow of his hot chocolate, and then looked over at Ignis. “My sister was his last secretary, so I know him rather well. You are going to be absolutely perfect.”

Ignis grinned at him, his mind supplying him with different meanings for those words, ones where he was perfect for Nyx, not to be Noctis’ secretary. And, he had to wonder at himself again.

“If you don’t mind my asking, you mentioned your father worked there as well? How come he and your sister quit? And did you ever work there?” Ignis inquired. He was curious, and if the man was going to keep asking him questions, it seemed only fair to ask some of his own.

Nyx chuckled, “My old man went and married my mother, have you ever heard of Artemis May?”

Ignis was already well versed in the largest fashion icons in the business, so he knew the name. “Yes, I’ve heard the name.”

Nyx’s smile was wry, “That’s my mother. She plucked my dad away from Regis to help her start her own business. My sister wanted in on the business, but _away_ from our parents, so she asked them if it’d be okay to work for the Caelum’s first. Regis was only too happy to take her on. And she enjoyed it, though she kind of hates Noctis, thinks someone so ‘wet behind the ears’ shouldn’t be in such a position of power.” He shook his head, “Though, from what I hear, Noctis worked his way up and when he actually does his work, he’s the best in the business.”

Ignis smiled, “Sounds like you have a very fashion sense savvy family.”

“Unfortunately.” Nyx chuckled again, “I never wanted to be a part of it, breaks my mother’s heart, but she enjoys designing new uniforms for the workforce as a way to get back at me.”

Ignis nearly snorted his coffee, and blinked up at Nyx in surprise. “She designs your uniforms?”

“She does, yes. Though our Chief doesn’t let her more out there designs fly. She keeps trying to change the colors we wear to brighter ones. And must be constantly reminded that our colors represent things, and therefore can’t be changed.” He rolled his eyes.

Ignis noted that they were a rather stunning blue. Not the deep pure wells that Noctis’ were, or the nearly purple hues of his best friend Prompto, but stunningly blue. He dropped his gaze to his coffee as he asked, “What do the colors represent?”

A slow smile slid over Nyx’s face, “Well, the black is actually supposed to represent Bahamut the Draconian as well as death. It’s supposed to mean that we support, not death and dying, but those going through loss, as well as being respectful of those who have passed. The silver is for reflecting back negativity, and a representation of Shiva the Glacian. And the blue is for loyalty, trust, and sincerity, as well as representing Leviathan the Hydraean. I still haven’t figured out why any of them need to represent an Astral, but whatever. Respecting the living and the dead, shaking off bad juju, and our commitment to being sincere, loyal, and trustworthy are all things that I can get behind. Or in this case, stand for.”

Ignis was enthralled by the way he explained it all, his voice doing strange things to his libido that it had no business doing at all, let alone in a public place. He felt like his face was flaming, so kept his gaze on his coffee. He took a swallow before venturing to ask, “Is that part of what drew you to it?”

“It was yeah.” There was minor rustling across the table, then, “Hey, the rain’s letting up a bit, um, what do you say I take you to dinner?”

Shocked Ignis’ head snapped up, his mouth hanging open slightly, “I, what?”

Nyx bit the inside of his bottom lip, “Sorry, I’m just enjoying talking to you, and I know this cafe closes in a few minutes.”

Ignis checked his watch and realized he’d been sitting here for nearly an hour. No wonder his coffee was nearly cold. He finished the dredges of it while he considered the man’s offer. “What kind of dinner?”

The smile he got melted his soul, he was sure of it, it was so warm. “Well, we’ve got two options, well three, but I’m throwing the third of taking you to my place so I could cook for you out. The first option is stake over at the Chocobo Shack, and the second is good old comfort foods at The Rose.”

Ignis had never been to either location, but comfort food sounded far better than stake at the moment. “Hmmm, comfort food sounds good. And you’re right, the conversation has been pleasant.”

“The Rose it is.” Nyx finished his hot chocolate and they both stood and put their jackets back on, a chill going through Ignis as his was still damp, and headed out the door.

It was the most bizarre encounter Ignis had ever had, he wasn’t one for jumping into relationships, but Nyx was so easy to get along with. And when, by the end of their dinner at The Rose, Nyx had asked him to date him, Ignis wasn’t able to refuse. Especially with Nyx spinning dating as a way to get to know someone. And now they’d been dating for a year already...

Ignis was jolted from his thoughts as his boss walked into the room and plopped a huge filofax down on his desk, “I need these reviewed and written up by eight AM tomorrow.”

Ignis rose a brow at him, “Then I guess you have a lot of reviewing and typing to do Mr. Caelum. As you already know I have a prior engagement, and while I can no longer have a picnic, I am not abandoning my boyfriend on our anniversary. You can suck a limp noodle, or, better yet,” And he leaned forward with a wicked grin on his face, “A soggy carrot.”

Noctis blinked at him, his mouth falling open at the threat of a vegetable coming anywhere near his mouth, let alone him _sucking_ on it. His mouth opened to make a comeback and Ignis held up a hand to forestall him and shook his head.

“No. Noctis, I won’t do it. Reviewing clothing designs is literally your only real job. You do it.” He sat back in his chair and looked up at the quickly changing expression on his boss’ face. The fall from shock to indignation was rather comical. “Or, I can tell the President that you’re slacking again and maybe he’ll finally replace you with someone competent. Miss Fleuret perhaps?”

The threat had Noctis’ eyes narrowing and him swiping the filofax back up so quickly he nearly dropped it. Noctis stormed back into his office and Ignis tried in vain to resist the urge to chuckle. A door banging down the hallway cut him off quickly enough however, as none other than Regis Lucis Caelum came stomping down the hallway.

“Ignis, is my son in there?” He gestured vaguely to the office behind Ignis’ corner desk.

“He just retreated with his tail between his legs, yes. Did you need him for something?” Stomping about wasn’t really something Regis did unless his son, or one of the other higher ups had really mangled something.

“Yes, I sent him a filofax to review three days ago and he was supposed to get it back to me this afternoon.” Ignis winced, this was not good at all.

“Is it dark blue with purple tabs in it?” Regis nodded and Ignis sighed, “He just tried to foist it off on me, saying he needed it by eight tomorrow morning.”

Regis went rigid and turned blue in the face before finally releasing a breath and knocking gently on his son’s office door. An annoyed ‘come in’ was heard and Regis opened the door. The sight of Noctis busily flipping through sheets pinned with various fabrics and hmming over the designs brought a small smile to the man’s face and he shook his head, his anger gone.

“Noctis?” Noctis jumped, the pencil hovering between his nose and upper lip fell with a clatter to his desk, Regis stifled a chuckle. “Sorry,” he gestured to the filofax, “You were supposed to get that back to me an hour ago.”

Noctis did a full body sigh that left him slumped against his desk, “I know Dad. I’m sorry. I’ve looked over it a dozen times, but I just... I really hate everything in here. I haven’t written up a report because I couldn’t be nice about any of it. I mean, who the fuck puts plaid colors on leather?!? And yellow lace fringe on GREEN denim shorts? I just, I can’t. Ravus is absolutely terrible at fashion.”

Regis blinked, “I... had not realized it was so... unique. It’s rather surprising though since his sister is a rising star in the fashion industry.”

Noctis glared out the door at the back of Ignis’ head, “Yeah, I had that rubbed in my face a few minutes ago.”

Now Regis did chuckle, “I would never replace you with Lunafreya, she wouldn’t want the job you do anyway. She likes designing things, not making sure said designs are marketable.”

Noctis grunted and Ignis tuned them out with a smile as he went back to his paperwork. Thankfully there wasn’t much left he had to do. Simply check in with a few charities that Noctis was supposed to attend and make sure he was indeed slotted for them, and then confirm that meeting for tomorrow with Lunafreya and Ravus Fleuret. He didn’t really have high hopes for how the meeting would go at this point, but he confirmed it anyway. If changes needed to be made he knew Regis’ secretary Clarus would handle it.

Finished with his work, he gathered up his coat and umbrella and clocked out. He headed to the cafe across the street and waited at a table by the window for his boyfriend to show up. Nyx had texted him as he was on call with the Fleuret’s secretary, and said to meet him there. They would just do a repeat of their first date, if that was okay with him.

Ignis chuckled into his coffee, it was more than okay with him, especially since this one would end with them cuddle together for the night, instead of Ignis simply wishing for it. He had a gift for Nyx in his breast pocket that he hoped he wouldn’t forget about. However, seeing Nyx walk in dressed in a long overcoat and the sweater Ignis had gotten him last winter had him nearly forgetting to breathe.

They’d come a long way in the last year, going from what Ignis deemed his ‘ridiculous hopeless pining’ to being a strong couple weathering the tide. Ignis felt they could probably last forever. Sure, they had their disagreements, and their work schedules seldom meshed, but it was great. The waiting and expectation of when they could see each other, the random text conversations about anything and everything when they couldn’t. Ignis hadn’t been so happy since, well, not in recent memory. He could only hope that Nyx felt the same.

Nyx came around to the table after ordering a hot chocolate for himself and sat opposite him with a wide grin. Without preamble he dove into conversation, “So, I know it’s only been a year, but it’s been a fantastic year, even if we rarely actually get to see each other. So, um, I was wondering... if maybe you wanted to get a place together? I mean, somewhere where we could each still have our own space to decompress in, but it’d cut down on the ‘I’m too tired to go out again even to see you’ that we have going sometimes?”

Ignis was speechless for several long seconds as he processed that, before a smile bloomed slowly over his face. “I would like that very much actually.”

A weight seemed to drop off of Nyx at his words and Ignis leaned over the table and their drinks to place a soft kiss on his cheek. The older man blushed a bit and they took their drinks, still warm this time on their walk down the street to The Rose. Ignis felt that this time was so much better, solely because he wasn’t soaked this time. Knowing Nyx now, as he did, was just a bonus.

As it was, Ignis _did_ forget about his gift until they’d made it to his apartment, where Nyx would be staying for the night. His shirt thunking to the floor rather more loudly than it should have reminded him and he pulled away from Nyx’s mouth. “Oh, that’s right! I got you a gift.”

He bent down to pull it from his shirt pocket as Nyx chuckled, “I got one for you too. It’s out in the car still though.”

Ignis grinned and watched with mild amusement as Nyx threw on his coat, leaving his shirt, socks, and shoes off, and his pants undone, as he rushed out into the continuing rain to his car. He came back cradling a basket ball sized box in his hands. Ignis blinked, his small gift - fitting so easily in one hand - seemed inadequate now.

“Don’t look like that Ig. I um, well, here, just open it.” He set it on the counter top in the kitchenette and gestured grandly to it.

Ignis moved over and opened the box, another box was inside, but it had what was in it pictured on the sides. “Oh Nyx, you shouldn’t have.”

The other man grinned, “Sure I should have, you having an oil heating station is nothing but good for me.”

Ignis snorted and held out his own small box to him, “I hope this is alright.”

Nyx took it and carefully opened it finding a small pendant inside which hosted his family’s crest of the Courel and staff of Ramuh. It was as good a match to the one Nyx had recently lost on an assignment, as Ignis could get it. Ignis watched as Nyx’s mouth fell open and his eyes lit up from within. He turned to look at Ignis and the look he gave him had Ignis’ knees going weak. “You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world, did you know that?”

Ignis smirked and lifted a hand to cup Nyx’s face, “I don’t know about that, mine is pretty spectacular.”


End file.
